1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch assembly for a motor vehicle, and more particular to a handle switch assembly to be used in a motor vehicle having a bar-like handle member such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Information
In a motor vehicle such as a motorcycle, various control switches such as a turn signal switch are provided on a handle bar, generally, adjacent to a handle grip. In order to mount a plurality of switches on a handle pipe (a tubular member of the handle bar), a switch housing having a front or control panel at a rear end thereof (with respect to the forward movement of the motor vehicle) has been used in conventional arrangements.
However, there were several disadvantages relating to the switch arrangement due to structural restrictions of the switch housing mounted on the handle pipe. For example, it was not easy to arrange the switches especially at the central portion of the switch housing because the space between the handle pipe and the front panel of the switch housing is rather small. Further, the operation of the switches was often not easy because there was a considerable level difference between the control panel of the switch housing and the level of the rear face of the handle grip.